


Kreint

by Héchist (RedJax_JJ)



Series: Entre Espejos [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Transformation, Death, F/M, Fantastic Animals, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Magic Mirrors, Magic-Users, Mirror Universe, Mirrors, Teen Romance, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJax_JJ/pseuds/H%C3%A9chist
Summary: Existe un mundo donde los seres mágicos conviven en armonía, sin miedo a ser vistos. Donde las hadas aman oír historias de amor, donde las sirenas cantan hermosas melodías atrayendo hombres para devorarlos, donde los dragones son tan pequeños que son considerados plaga, donde hay mil y un animales e insectos con millares de formas y colores. Donde los majestuosos castillos se alzan entre los cielos siendo gobernados por poderosos magos guerreros.A este mundo puedes entrar estés donde estés, sólo debes tener magia, el hechizo, y un espejo que es el portal para ambos mundos."Tu mundo nunca ha sabido de nuestra existencia con precisión porque nadie tiene permitido hacerlo. Es parte de nuestras reglas mantener la magia separada de quien no la posee. Aquellas historias que has leído o escuchado, son creaciones de verdadera magia que han escrito verdaderos magos cautivando la mente de quien no posee magia."





	1. Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra es original y me pertenece, no permito que se publique en ningún otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

# Capítulo 01: Sorpresa

“Todo recuerdo es melancólico, y toda esperanza alegre”

_País Lokitán, en la capital Thrut._

Estaba en el penúltimo año escolar—con dieciséis años—y era comienzo de año, por lo que hacía mucho calor aun en las mañanas, así que vestía el uniforme de verano: polera blanca manga corta de cuello rojo al igual que los puños, sobre mi pecho al lado izquierdo estaba estampado el escudo del colegio que se dividía entre plomo y rojo sangre con las letras «I T» en el centro de color blanco. Las letras eran las siglas del nombre: _Instituto Thyra_. En el bolso que llevaba al hombro guardaba el jersey rojo, también con el escudo a un lado, mi falda escocesa roja me quedaba algo corta ya que la tenía desde hace unos años, las calcetas plomas las usaba hasta sobre la rodilla y los zapatos negros de charol con hebilla.

  
Mi cabello color caramelo extra, extra, extra largo—según mi amiga Alex—tiene ondulaciones sobre todo en las puntas, todo completamente natural, con algunos flecos sobre mi frente y otros que delineaban mi rostro delgado y algo paliducho. Hoy había decidido dejarlo suelto, sólo acomodé unos pasadores rojos. Dejé mi bolso en la orilla del lavamanos y saqué el bálsamo de labios: últimamente, gracias al verano tal vez, se me resecaban demasiado rápido. Me acerqué al espejo para ver mis ojos y acomodar las pestañas cubiertas con el rímel negro, no hacía falta delinear mis ojos, de por sí ya el color verde amarillento resaltaba.  
Pasé al baño para verme al espejo, había otras niñas también viendo su reflejo. Estaba cansada, y apenas había pasado una semana de clases, pero es que _quería mis vacaciones._ Deberían ser seis meses de clases y seis de vagaciones **[1]** , así el mundo sería perfecto.

Le sonreí a mi reflejo, no parecía que me había quedado toda la noche leyendo un libro extremadamente atrayente, para mí por lo menos, que soy un bicho raro porque me gusta leer antes que salir a ver una película al cine con mis amigos, o ir por ahí de compras—de hecho, detesto salir a comprar—; el libro es el tercero de _Cazadores de Sombras_ de _Casandra Clare_ , demasiado buenísimo para soltarlo así sin más, después de todo, amaba a Jace, de hecho, nos casaríamos el mes entrante…sólo que él no estaba enterado…además de que ni si quiera existía. Tan lamentable.

Metí el labial en el bolso, donde estaba el libro y a su lado mi fiel peluche: _Chinchulancha_ o bien _Chinchu_. No es que tenga un significado muy especial o algo así, me lo regaló mi madre en las vacaciones que cumplí once años, era un gato blanco flácido relleno de pelotitas, con orejas rosáceas así también como su nariz, ojos azules con una gran pupila, y con la capacidad de quedar tal cual como uno lo tiraba. Me encantaba, y desde pequeña siempre fui imaginativa, por lo que le creé una historia por la que comprenderán el nombre: Pasa que Chinchulancha viajaba en un barco de ricachones, que accidentalmente se hundió—no, no hablo del Titanic—él, quedó naufragando por años junto a otros amigos—que se suponía que eran los que estaba en la gran caja con él—hasta que lo salvé, y lo traje a casa. Desde entonces, lo cuido como si fuera mi amuleto de la buena suerte o algo parecido. A mi hermana _doña Barbie perfección_ , también mi madre le regaló uno, pero era un conejo rosado.

Saqué mi celular y puse _play,_ pronto la canción [_Young Forever_ de _The Ready Set_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18phEYcqWI0) comenzó a sonar en mis audífonos estratégicamente escondidos, pasando el cable por debajo de mi ropa, y mi largo cabello escondía los cascos en mis oídos, subí las escaleras del fondo del colegio, que tenía segundo piso. Iba a la mitad de la escalera cuando recordé que debía entregar un libro en la biblioteca, así que me apresuré en bajar, llegando a la biblioteca me encontré con la bibliotecaria Nadia, una chica de unos veintitrés años, ella había llegado a ese puesto el año pasado, ecambiando a la anterior que era Berta, una señora tan arrugada como una pasa, tal vez le hizo clases a Matusalén o a Noé, no lo sé, pero debe estar entre ellos. Gracias a Dios que la cambiaron, porque vaya que nadie iba a leer, incluso para pedir un diccionario era cosa de suicidio, la señora esa siempre nos miraba como si estuviera a punto arrancarnos los ojos con las manos y luego devorárselos salvajemente. Pero todo cambió cuando llegó Nadia: soltera, veintitrés años, cabello negro corto con flecos largos hacia adelante, tenía un estilo algo extraño para vestir a veces, me parece que era otaku, puesto que su peinado se asemejaba mucho al de _Sebastian Michaelis_ , además de que a veces la veía usar un solo guante en la mano izquierda. Sus ojos son castaños aunque a veces usa lentillas de colores llamativos: rojos, grises, violetas. Pero es muy linda, y tiene un carácter divertido y atrayente para los chicos de la media que iban de todas formas a “pedir” libros, y simplemente se quedaban sentados en una mesa cercana a la recepción para analizarla durante el recreo. _Hombres_.

— Amelia —dijo sonriente, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

— Hola Nadia ¿Cómo te va? —pregunté, ella tenía su mochila en el suelo apoyada en la puerta de la biblioteca, sacó de ella un llavero repleto de llaveros y con cientos de llaves de múltiples colores, comenzó a buscar una por una.

Me pregunté cómo le haría si es que la venía siguiendo un asesino psicópata.

— Llegando un poquito tarde, pero no me quejo. Aunque la verdad, podrían haber avisado que hoy no pasarían los autobuses por mi calle, tuve que caminar ocho cuadras para el siguiente paradero —explicó— Pero un poco de caminata no le hace mal a nadie ¿No? Además, no llegué tan tarde —ella siempre pensaba positivo, era una de las cualidades que me gustaban de ella.

— ¿Y si te compras un auto? —pregunté, ella soltó una risita, mientras seguía buscando la llave.

— Lo he pensado, pero me falta el dinero, y además, soy tan olvidadiza que tal vez se me pierdan las llaves, u olvide dónde lo estacioné, u olvide que tengo un auto.

— No creo que seas tan olvidadiza, todos los libros que se prestan…

— ¡Bien! —dijo alzando una llave, luego tomó el candado y lo abrió— Pasa Amelia, que los libros son una cosa, y lo demás….es lo demás. —me hizo pasar, y yo mientras tanto rebusqué en mi bolso el libro que venía a devolver.

— Bueno, para que no vayas a buscarme a la sala nuevamente, te traje el otro libro —lo dejé en el mesón, y ella sacó su laptop encendiéndolo. Tomó el libro y lo pasó sobre una máquina que emitió un _“bip”_ al instante.

— Muy bien, me encanta la puntualidad —felicitó— ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó, yo miré hacia el techo, buscando las palabras correctas, con expresión pensativa.

— A ratos era algo latoso, pero fue interesante, espero no olvidar las fechas…

— ¿Cómo cuál? —miré el suelo, casi era como un examen oral.

— Como que Hammurabi fue un rey de Babilonia…me parece mucho que se encuentra en donde está ahora Irak, y que… —el timbre sonó estrepitosamente, ya que se encontraba justo sobre la puerta de la biblioteca, Nadia había dado un respingo al igual que yo.

— Me parece que tienes que correr —asentí repetidas veces mientras cerraba mi bolso.

— Sí, nos vemos en el próximo recreo —dije saliendo de la puerta donde al frente había una escalera caracol, poco más allá había otra escalera recta, corrí hasta esa y subí de a dos escalones. Hoy no era lunes, por lo tanto, no harían el Acto Cívico.

Para mi suerte, la puerta aún estaba abierta, entré más tranquila, casi todos mis compañeros estaban ahí: Alexia quién es mi mejor amiga desde primero básico, tiene cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros, y sus ojos también lo son, es de piel blanca y con mecas, su rostro es muy tierno, siempre la hace parecer menor. Anthony, es un chico que está loco, de verdad, siempre se está riendo por algo o…por nada, entre los chicos es el más bajito y su ambición es convertir a los delincuentes en jabón—no es mentira, es la total verdad, y lo dice con tal convicción que le crees ciegamente. Es la única solución para limpiar el mundo—. Andrés, es el mejor amigo de Anthony, aunque también comparte harto con Ayrton, Andrés es el moreno con estilo de chico despreocupado que saca buenas notas y tiene una sonrisa cautivadora, mis amigas lo comparan con un oso de felpa. Elías, es un chico rubio al que poco le ayuda el serlo, su cabello es crespo como un resorte, sus ojos son de color miel, pero algo tiene en su cara que no lo logra hacer muy…atractivo, ¡Tampoco digo que sea feo! Pero bueno, dejémoslo ahí.

— ¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? —preguntó Andrés, acercándose a mí, era más o menos de mi porte, es decir, un metro sesenta y nueve…o quizás tiene suerte y mide el metro setenta, ya que se veía más alto, o tal vez se deba a por su peinado de cabellos parados pero con estilo.

— Casi —dejé mis cosas mi puesto, o sea, la única fila de a tres puestos que es la del medio, el mío era el que estaba en el pasillo hacia la ventana. Saqué mi cuaderno rebuscando en sus páginas— Tengo una duda en la siete…

— ¿La siete? Esa también me costó —comentó Elías acercándose con su cuaderno en la mano, de pronto llegó Alexia y dejó sus cosas al lado de mi puesto, le sonreí en forma de saludo— ¿Qué resultado te dio? —preguntó, me pareció extraño que no fuera corriendo donde su madre a preguntarle el verdadero resultado, ya que la profesora Annette Curtis es su madre— ¿Cuatro negativo?

— Sí —dije viendo mis resultados, él asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

— No —dijo _esa_ voz despreciable, ¿Quién rayos le preguntó?— Está mal —Ayrton, mi pesadilla en dos patas. Ayrton es un chico que mide un metro ochenta, su piel es muy blanca y su cabello liso es castaño claro, sus ojos son color miel, es el mejor de la clase, es el «Señor Perfección», es orgulloso, altanero, y despreciativo. Le encanta ver los defectos de los demás y restregárselos por la cara, le fascina verme perder, creo que es su hobbie. Yo no me quedo atrás. Es mutuo.

Sucede que tenemos un odio bilateral el cual no comprendo muy bien, él simplemente no tiene razones para estar enojado conmigo, pero siempre lo está. Yo lo aborrezco, pero sí tengo mis razones.

— Amelia, ven —llamó Alexia, me alejé del grupito pasando a llevar _accidentalmente_ el brazo de Ayrton. Ni me volteé a verlo.

— ¿M? —pregunté al llegar a su lado, nos paramos en el umbral de la puerta, y ella habló en susurros:

— Te estaba…o mejor, lo estaba salvando de ti —explicó y yo sonreí.

— Descuida, es muy temprano para pensar en su lenta muerte —expliqué viendo por los pasillos. ¡El profesor tal vez no vendría!

Ayrton y yo fuimos pareja el año pasado—algo obvio que explicaba nuestra situación—, la verdad es que la pasamos bien, entre risas y compartiendo con nuestros amigos, porque compartimos los mismos. Estuvimos juntos creo que medio año, quizás un poco más.

— Sólo lo dices de la boca hacia afuera —me sorprendió que Alex me dijera eso.

— Claro que no ¡Lo digo en serio! —él terminó conmigo de la manera más cobarde que jamás me habían hecho.

— Ya, pero no lo odias tanto como lo haces parecer —igual, tenía algo de razón. Pero era culpa de él, si él…no me tratara como ahora, si sólo hubiera terminado conmigo y me hubiera evitado, o vuelto a  ser amigos—sí claro—no lo odiaría tanto. Pero no.

— ¿A caso tu mente loquita está pensando en que tal vez podría existir una leve posibilidad de que me gustara, todavía? —pregunté, ella asintió, y aguanté las náuseas de devolver mi desayuno ahí mismo.

— No —respondí cruzándome de brazos, ella siguió mirándome, inspeccionando mi expresión— Me di cuenta antes del verano —expliqué, hablando más calmada, porque era verdad y quería que me creyera— No más Ayrton —mi voz sonó firme, y al mismo tiempo, feliz— Sólo que, lo que hizo, tampoco puedo simplemente pasarlo por alto, ¿Qué le costaba decírmelo de frente? Además, el hecho de que siempre me mire de esa forma despreciativa, sólo me hace querer estrangularlo estilo Homero Simpson a Bart. —Alex se rio, quizás lo imaginó como yo en mi mente.

— No lo sé, tal vez tenía miedo…

— Que se hubiera puesto bien los pantalones y que me hubiera dicho, a lo más, le doy una cachetada, o una patada en la entrepierna, pero no lo iba a matar.

— No lo sé, ¿Le irás a preguntar?

— Claro que no, eso ya pasó hace mucho, no iré a preguntarle qué significaba esa carta en mi mochila, sería ridículo, quizás hasta se reiría de mí.

Terminar con alguien a través de una carta mal escrita, encima con una letra ilegible donde necesitaba Dios y ayuda para comprender qué era lo que había escrito, una simple hoja arrancada del cuaderno aun conservando los flecos. Y luego de descifrar lo que decía, encontrarte a esa persona hablando con la chica que te mencionaba en la carta que era la razón por la que te dejaba ¡Tres años menor que tú, sin ningún parecido físico, sin nada en común, con unas curvas que te mueres!; Creo que debería haberlo matado.

— Oye, pero ¿Ya lo supérate, no? —preguntó al ver que mi rostro iba tornándose oscuro y siniestro, tras recordar.

— Claro que sí, ¿Quién querría estar con él? Incluso la otra chica por la que me dejó, lo abandonó. —sonreí gustosa al decirlo. Ayrton había perdido feo. ¡Pero bien, que ya no me interesa! Acababa de comenzar el día y ya estaba pensando en ese infeliz, mejor sería que comenzara a pensar en lindas pradera antes de que mi enojo terminara por convertir el colegio en un verdadero infierno.

Pronto llegó la profesora Annette Curtis exclusiva y precisamente para revisar los ejercicios que había dado el día de ayer ¡Que había sido el primer día y nos mandó tarea en seguida! Solté un suspiro, apenas era de mañana pero me sentía algo agotada, no, la verdad es que no era eso. Mis otras amigas también habían llegado, Luisa mi amiga pequeña, algo morenita, de cabello negro liso extremo y de ojos grandes, loca de remate, y con una risa muy contagiosa que se escuchaba hasta en la luna. También estaba Clare, hoy tenía su cabello color miel amarrado a un elástico, su frente la cubrían unos flecos rectos. Blair también era bajita, y también tenía su cabello negro, pero lo tenía más corto que Luisa, usaba lentes y su tez era nívea.

— Muy bien, ustedes ya saben que todos los años deben elegir personas para formar el Consejo de curso, por lo tanto, quiero que piensen en una persona responsable, que tenga voz de líder, que sea una persona con la que ustedes sepan que pueden contar—dijo, al tiempo que iba hablando, Ayrton iba inflando el pecho como si fueran todas sus calidades. No sería de extrañar, Ayrton es amargado sólo conmigo, con los demás es prácticamente el alma de la fiesta— ¿Ya tienen algunos nombres? Quiero que alcen la mano y cuando les indique me dan el nombre —fue hasta su escritorio y tomó un plumón, luego se paró frente al pizarrón— ¿Alguien? —algunos levantaron la mano, dieron cuatro nombres, de los cuales sólo uno cumplía con la mayoría de los puntos que dijo la profesora, me mordí la lengua cuando tuve que dar mi voto a Ayrton, cada uno tenía que votar y finalmente, salió como Presidente del Consejo.

Que conste que sólo voté por él por el bien del curso. No porque lo reconociera como bien alumno ni nada. Seguía siendo el mismo cretino.

— Gracias, gracias —decía mientras se inclinaba repetidas veces, al ser aplaudido por mis compañeros, me habría unido a ellos pero la verdad es que me dio flojera mover mis manos.

— Ahora quiero que piensen en una persona que sea detallista, una persona ordenada, con la que el Presidente pueda contar. Una persona que sea puntual y que siempre esté en clases —dio un momento para pensarlo. La verdad es que había salido algunas veces como Secretaria del Consejo, no era una tarea muy fácil, no es simplemente llegar y anotar lo que se habla y listo, básicamente era quién movía todo el Consejo. Me gustaba el mundo de las letras, y era ordenada sólo con mis libros, siempre era puntual—el año pasado había ganado una medalla por tener cien por ciento de asistencia—. Pero ésta vez era diferente, no había salido Elías, o Christian, o David como Presidente, sino Ayrton, así que no quería ni pensarlo.

Dejé mi cabeza sobre la mesa, no importaba si quería ser la Secretaria, no lo sería hasta que alguien diera mi nombre, y no iba a rogarle a nadie, porque además no tenía muy claro si realmente quería serlo sabiendo que Ayrton me haría tal vez la vida imposible, o quizás gracias a nosotros nada funcionaría…pero lo conozco, sé que aunque no le guste algo, si hay que hacer las cosas correctamente, de mala gana lo hace. Pero lo hace bien.

—…yo propongo a Amelia —me levanté de un salto de la mesa y miré a Maurice, en el curso era clasificado como el más tonto, así le decían, sino _Burro_. Tenía frente ancha, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos castaños oscuro, bastante alto, poco más bajo que Ayrton, siempre siendo un gran deportista, le encanta jugar futbol. Y no es que fuera tonto, es que hacía preguntas…demasiado obvias.

— ¿Amelia, le gustaría? —preguntó la profesora. Mis ojos sin pensarlo casi me hacen voltearme para ver la expresión de Ayrton, miré el pizarrón donde en una esquina estaba el nombre de Ayrton como Presidente. Tragué apreté mis manos y asentí diciendo un _«Sí»_ que apenas se oyó. Entonces Ayrton pidió permiso a la profesora para ir al baño.

Pasado el rato, yo no podía votar por mí misma así que di mi voto a otro nombre, mis votos iban muy parejos a los de Monserrat, que también era una chica dedicada, además de que tenía fama en el curso porque se llevaba muy bien con todos, aunque no era muy linda, de hecho, es bajita, algo subidita de peso, de cabello voluminoso castaño oscuro como sus ojos de largas pestañas, y con una risa burlona.

Cuando terminaron los votos de la última fila, teníamos un empate, la profesora hizo levantar la mano quién había votado por quién para luego contar los votos anotados en la pizarra y ver si estaban todos, pero faltaba un votante: entró justo en ese momento y se quedó parado en la puerta sorprendido cuando todos mis compañeros comenzaron a gritarle que votara por Monserrat y otros le decían que votara por mí.

— Tu voto decide todo Ayrton. No escuches a tus compañeros, tú decide quién cumple con las expectativas que el curso necesita —seguía de pie al lado de la puerta, todos lo mirábamos, aunque claramente sabía la respuesta de antemano, él se rascó el mentón y puso rostro de pensador mientras fruncía un poco las cejas, _claro, como si fuera una decisión muy difícil._

— Amelia —me dejó boquiabierta, casi se me salen los ojos de la sorpresa ¡Juraba, yo juraba, apostaba todo a que él votaría por Monserrat! Y, y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar. Él se fue a su asiento sin mirarme, pero yo no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Prácticamente me había elegido con el dedo para ser su Secretaria, y no parecía importarle.

En enero creía que él había cambiado, ya que estuvimos juntos en un trabajo de medio tiempo como meseros en el que mi madre me decía que estaba loca por ir a trabajar en mitad de mis vacaciones. Mientras estuvimos juntos en ese trabajo, él había cambiado su forma de ser conmigo, no era una pesadilla estar con él, pero luego vinieron los meses restantes de vacaciones y ahora que comenzaron las clases parecía que volvía a tomar el papel de siempre, aunque me sorprendió ayer cuando llegué, casi de las primeras, sólo habían cuatro compañeros más, él estaba parado en la puerta cuando iba a entrar, me quedé mirándolo pensando en evadirlo, pero luego lo saludé con un simple _«Hola»,_ y él me respondió de la misma manera, inclinándose para besarnos en la mejilla como habíamos tomado como costumbre en el trabajo de verano. En tanto comenzaron las clases, volvió a ser el mismo y pensé que estaba jugando, ahora viene y dice que me prefiere a mí antes que a Monserrat ¡Bah! Estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas, poco me importa ahora él.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Alexia, sacándome de mis pensamientos, negué con la cabeza mirando hacia la nada.

— No tengo idea, sólo espero que no sea algo malo —dije, apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano.

— Tal vez, así como tú dices haberlo superado, él también lo hizo —explicó, entonces algo me llamó la atención de sus palabras.

— Yo no «digo» que lo superé, es un hecho —corregí, ella se rio.

— Ok, ok, lo superaste, ¿Qué hay de él?

— Por si se te ha olvidado, él me dejó por una chica tres años menor que nosotros, seguro que me había superado poco antes de salir con ella.

— Pero lo dejó…

— De todas formas, no comprendo por qué está siempre enojado conmigo. No le he hecho nada, nada más que sentirme decepcionada porque lo admiraba como persona, y él hizo lo que hizo.

— Ahora quiero que piensen en una persona que sea también ordenada, que sea responsable, una persona en la que confíen, que obviamente sea bueno en matemáticas y que…

— ¡Elías! —gritó David, desde el final de la sala, luego varios « ¡Sí! » se gritaron, pronto comenzaron a cantar a gran voz una canción improvisada animando a Elías, la profesora se rio, ya que era su hijo al que proclamaban, lo miró a la espera de la aceptación de él. Ayrton que estaba a su lado, pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo y gritaba su nombre junto a los demás alzando su puño, luego lo zamarreó un poco y le dio unos golpes amistosos con la palma de su mano en el pecho. Elías, sonriendo, dijo que sí.

— Muy bien, ¿Alguien quisiera proponer a otra persona? —preguntó, pero nadie levantó la mano— ¿Nadie? —yo creo que algunos queríamos decirle que no, pero sabiendo que era su hijo y tener que decirle “Lo siento, pero no creo que su hijo sea apto para éste puesto así que prefiero que anote a Juanito Pérez como Tesorero”— Entonces Elías será el Tesorero. Listo, ya tenemos a nuestra Directiva, ahora les pediré que pasen al frente y comiencen a liderar.

Pasé las hojas de mi cuaderno hasta llegar a una en blanco, y anoté los nombres de la directiva, Ayrton y Elías pasaron al frente y fijaron la cuota semanal para pagar y así a fin de año hacer algún paseo, también nombraron a quienes formarían el Comité de Aseo, de Mural y de Ventas.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya volvía a mi casa luego de un largo día extraño, puesto que gracias a que ahora era la Secretaria, varias veces tuve que conversar con Ayrton, lo cual era bastante difícil, hablarle normalmente era todo un desafío para mí. Él jamás se sacó su rostro molesto al hablarme, me respondía cortante y me miraba con desprecio. Cómo quisiera que tropezara con una hormiga y muriera instantáneamente.

Salí del metro y caminé tres cuadras, donde estaba mi casa. Un hogar de dos pisos color ladrillo por fuera con blanco, con altas rejas negras. Abrí con las llaves la reja y la cerré en seguida, luego pasé por el patio delantero que estaba lleno de flores, y a un lado había un árbol alto, justo al frente de mi balcón. Entrando a la casa en seguida estaba la escalera y por el lazo izquierdo seguía el pasillo que daba al primer baño. A la entrada, a mano derecha estaba la puerta que daba a la Biblioteca, llena de estantes con libros. A mano izquierda estaba el living, con el juego de sillones color marrón, piso alfombrado, con una gran _bow window_ adornada con figuritas de caballos—mamá amaba los caballos—, y además estaba compartido con el comedor, donde había una puerta que daba a la cocina, y la cocina tenía otra puerta que daba a la lavandería, y de la lavandería otra puerta para salir al patio trasero. Por Kipi, parece laberinto.

Subí las escaleras, donde había un pasillo largo con una ventana al fondo y otra a mi espalda. Hacia la izquierda estaba mi pieza, frente a ella la de mi queridísima hermana mayor, y al lado de mi pieza había un gran baño, más allá estaba la habitación para visitas, y entre ambos—baño y pieza para visitas—estaba el cuarto para mis padres en frente.

Dejé mi bolso en el suelo, por suerte para mí la casa estaba vacía, no quería encontrarme Azaleia, mi hermana, conocida como Leia, la típica hermana perfecta, súper modelo, con excelentes notas, con la mejor tecnología, con un excelente novio, todo, todo de ella era perfecto. Excepto yo. Aun que así era para las demás personas, claro está, porque a mí no me engañaba con esa máscara de chica buena, no, sabía perfectamente que era una egoísta, altanera, orgullosa, caprichosa y no buena hermana.

Me quité los zapatos empujándolo con el otro pie, y me dejé caer boca abajo en la cama desordenada, en la mañana había salido demasiado apurada como para hacerla. Me levanté perezosamente, sentada miré mi pieza con aburrimiento, al lado de mi cama estaba el velador, en la pared del frente estaba el gran armario, a los pies de mi cama estaba el escritorio y al lado de éste en ventanal con el balcón.

Abrí mi laptop en el escritorio y saqué el cuaderno de la mochila al tiempo que…

_Hey_

Me volteé como si alguien me hubiera llamado, pero entonces recordé que no había nadie en casa, me quedé sentada frente al escritorio, mirando hacia la puerta mientras alertaba todos mis sentidos, agudizándolos.

_¿Me oyes?_

Miré hacia el ventanal, pero estaba cerrado, entonces me levanté de la silla, asustada y caminé torpemente hacia la puerta, sin dejar de mirar la habitación.

_Pequeña campesina, si me oyes, no te asustes._

¿Qué no me asustara? No tenía idea de dónde provenía esa voz, pero era masculina—si hubiera estado en otra situación, agregaría que además de ser bastante baja y ronca, era tremendamente seductora (estúpidas hormonas)—además ¿Por qué campesina, o pequeña?; Tenía el bate en el piso de abajo, justo al lado de la puerta por cualquier cosa, pero no tenía nada con qué defenderme dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Q-quién eres, dónde estás? —pregunté con dificultad, entonces me comparé con las estúpidas de las películas de terror cuando saben que hay alguien en casa y preguntan «¿Hola, hay alguien?», Odín, no debí haber dicho nada. Tenía la perilla de la puerta muy apretada en mi mano, lista para salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

_Sólo cálmate, y acércate a tu bolso._

Mis ojos miraron mi bolso tirado en el suelo al lado de mi escritorio, ¿Quería el dinero que tenía adentro? No es como si fuera una gran cantidad de dinero, pero era lo único de valor que tenía. De repente recordé mi móvil, pero lo había dejado sobre el velador, demasiado lejos.

 _Dije que te acercaras, es una orden_ , su voz ésta vez sonó amenazante.

Di un respingo, y avancé un paso, a la espera de que sucediera algo, mas nada pasó, así que continué caminando hacia mi mochila ¿Qué pasaba si no me acercaba, me haría daño?

_¿Ya te acercaste?_

Eso me dejó pensando un momento ¿A caso me miraba? Porque, de haber sido así, no me habría preguntado, ¿Dónde estaba él exactamente?

 _Respóndeme_ , nuevamente usó ese tono amenazante, la verdad es que hacía recorrer un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal, al parecer no me estaba mirando, pero entonces ¿Quién era, que quería de mi bolso?

— Dime qué quieres —intenté sonar segura de mí, mantener una voz firme, pero se oía claramente el miedo.

_Sólo acércate al bolso, y saca tu peluche, hazlo ahora._

Ah, bien, eso responde todo. Es un asesino profesional que asalta peluches y mata a sus dueños, claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? ¡Qué tonta soy!, mi ironía en el peor momento afloraba, casi me arranca una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué me harás? —ahora mi voz sonó como quería anteriormente, su respuesta fue rápida, casi impensada, yo creía que tal vez se tomaría algo de tiempo en ocultarme la forma en que moriría.

 _Nada,_ ¿Eso fue todo?, _no te haré nada, te lo juro en el nombre del Rey de Kawpol._

No le creía, aunque su voz era realmente una invitación a mantenerme tranquila, me instaba a mantenerme la calma y creerle. Pero mi sentido común me gritaba que todo era demasiado extraño y que no creyera ni una sola palabra, además, ¿Quién rayos era el Rey de Kawpol? O mejor, ¿Qué es Kawpol, dónde queda? Sé que saqué un uno en geografía, pero…bueno, por algo no conozco ese país, ciudad, _whatever._

— Bien, me acercaré —notifiqué, no hubo respuesta. Con pasos titubeantes llegué frente a mi bolso, quité el jersey que estaba encima lentamente, y luego al fondo vi mi peluche, estaba enredado en el cable USB de mi móvil, y también entre el cable de los audífonos, lo desenredé y lo dejé en el escritorio, acostado de boca como de costumbre.

 _Al fin campesina, ahora quiero que me escuches con atención ¿Me oyes? No repetiré todo de nuevo_ , ¿Campesina? Usaba unos términos muy extraños, _quién te habla es tu propio peluche, Chinchulancha._

Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia mi peluche, ahí estaba, tirado boca abajo sobre mi escritorio, con sus ojos saltones azul topacio.

— Estás de broma ¿No?

 _No te he dado permiso para hablar_ , cada vez tenía más dudas con respecto a quién hablaba ¿Permiso para hablar, campesina, rey Kawpol?, _sé que no me creerás, pero puedo probarlo._

— A ver —mi voz sonó desafiante.

_Tú me puedes escuchar porque he usado magia en ti para que puedas oírme a través de tu mente. Nadie más puede oírme excepto tú._

Alcé mi ceja mientras dejaba una de mis manos en la cintura, y cargaba mi peso en un pie ¿Estará drogado?, tiene que haberse fumado uno de los buenos.

 _He estado intentado comunicarme contigo desde que tienes once años_ , a esa edad…yo lo compré, _era una tienda donde habían muchos juguetes usados, y compraron un peluche a tu hermana mayor Leia,_ es el diminutivo de mi hermana _. Nunca había podido comunicarme contigo por tanto tiempo porque hacía muchos años que no ocupaba mi magia, por ciertas razones. Sólo una vez pude hablarte y tú me oíste, tenías trece años, apenas logré llamar tu atención, no fue un diálogo así que no espero que lo recuerdes. Desde entonces he estado aumentando mi poder para tener esta conversación contigo…_

— Si eso es cierto, se supone que has estado conmigo desde los once años, y te he llevado a muchas partes, nómbrame personas o lugares que hemos visitado. —la verdad es que no le creía nada, pero cuando nombró la tienda donde lo compré y los demás peluches, encima el peluche de mi hermana, eso me dejó helada por un momento.

_Tu padre se llama Michael, tu madre se llama Grace, vives en la calle Orión número cuatrocientos treinta y dos. Vas al Instituto Thyra, donde están tus amigos plebeyos Luisa, Clare, Blair, Anthony, Andrés, Elías, y tus más queridos: Alexia y Ayrton…_

— ¡Ayrton no es mi amigo! —reclamé al instante, y me pareció escucharlo reír— Eso no me dice nada, dime algo que nadie sepa.

_De pequeña te comías los mocos…_

— Eso lo sabe mi madre —dije con voz molesta, entonces hubo un largo rato de silencio, ¿Estará pensando?

  _Tu primer beso con Ayrton fue un accidente_ , eso, definitivamente, nadie lo sabía, ni si quiera Alex, sólo lo había comentado una vez en voz alta dentro de la pieza, preguntándome si es que eso contaba como un beso.

Miré a mi peluche, todavía no…si, es decir, me había convencido, pero… ¡Cielo santo, era mi peluche! Género relleno de arenitas unido con hilo, ¿Cómo, se suponía que me hablaba? ¿Por qué puede hablar?... ¿Será que ya perdí la cordura completamente, me volví loca por leer tantos libros de fantasía? Sin duda tendría que cambiar mi tipo de lectura.

— Dime… Chinchulancha —me obligué a llamarlo por su nombre— Dices que puedes ocupar magia ¿No?

_Puedo, pero no mucho por ahora, tener que hechizarte para que me oigas ha sido muy complicado, siendo que es un hechizo simple. Sucede que, todavía no termino de contarte la historia por completo._

— Entonces, cuéntame —dije, aún estaba de pie frente al escritorio y Chinchulancha seguía exactamente en la misma posición— ¿No puedes moverte?

 _Déjame contarte la historia_ , sonó algo impaciente, _luego te daré tiempo para que preguntes_ , en mi mente se creó la pregunta ¿Es que le pedí permiso para preguntare en algún momento? Porque no recuerdo haberlo hecho. _Soy el príncipe de Kreint, mi nombre es Khaled Kondreal. En la guerra que se levantó en el año mil ochocientos cincuenta y cuatro contra la Bruja Negra, yo era el quién iba al mando de cientos de hombres capacitados con honores dentro de la magia, tenía Laegren, Nreloroc, Apacit muy valerosos, fuertes e inteligentes hombres, capaces de darlo todo por nuestro reino. Algunas otras naciones se nos unieron para acabar de una vez con aquella bruja…_

Mi mente iba imaginando cada palabra, aunque desconocía algunas, como los Laegren, Nreloroc, o los Apacit. Casi parecía una película en mi mente, viendo los tanques, los soldados vestidos con sus uniformes, portando armas de fuego; Él se oía triste, se quedó en silencio por un momento largo, como si todavía pudiera revivir aquella batalla.

 _Pero perdimos,_ miraba a mi peluche, no sabía si él me miraba, pero su voz me hacía ver que realmente estaba muy dolido con lo que había sucedido. Imagino que se perdieron muchas vidas tal vez, y al ser él quién iba al mando, quizás tenía sentimientos de culpabilidad que remordían su conciencia. _No pude defender mi pueblo, y la Bruja Negra me condenó a vivir encerrado eternamente en un peluche insignificante atrapado en otra dimensión sin poder hacer nada, ni magia, ni moverme, ni hablar...era un peluche cualquiera._

— Si no puedes hacer magia ¿Cómo lograste hechizarme?

_Acumulé magia extraída de otros magos que rondaban cerca, la suficiente para hacer tan sólo un hechizo y sobrevivir a la tortura…_

— ¿Tortura?

_Cada vez que hago algo de magia, mi cuerpo sufre una descarga eléctrica muy potente, sólo me afecta a mí, por lo que al peluche no le sucede nada._

— ¿Y por qué no haces otro hechizo? Como para ¿Moverte?

_¿A caso me estás prestando atención, campesina? Para poder hablar contigo tuve que acumular magia extraía sin permiso de otros durante casi dos años._

— ¿Y qué pasa si te prestan magia con autorización? ¿No sería diferente?

_¿Me estás diciendo que quieres prestarme de tu magia?_

— Lo dices como si fuera un insulto —me quejé, además, ni magia tenía. Si tuviera, seguro me habría llegado una carta de Hogwarts o algo, lo sabría de antemano— Míralo más bien como un favor.

_No acepto favores de nadie._

— Ahora entiendo por qué llevas ahí tantos años, sin pedir ni aceptar favores…

_No intentes darme lecciones campesina, que de ti no tengo nada nuevo qué aprender._

— ¿Ah sí, entonces lo sabes todo, no? Dime entonces sabelotodo ¿Por qué te fuiste a esa guerra si sabías que perderías? ¿Por qué no simplemente haces un hechizo para salir de aquel inofensivo peluche?...

_¡La guerra la íbamos a ganar! De no haber sido porque uno nos traicionó, jamás habríamos perdido…_

— Pero si tú dices que lo sabes todo ¿No debiste haber previsto su traición, he, príncipe? —lo llamé con la ironía más notoria que podía hacer escuchar.

_¡Silencia tu boca! Te prohíbo hablarme con ese tono ¡Da las gracias porque no estás en mi mundo, porque te mandaría a matar antes de que te dieras cuenta!_

— Uy, qué miedo —dije con sarcasmo— El peluche me mandará a matar… ¡Bah! No puedes ni moverte…

_Por suerte para ti._

 — ¿Sabes? No sé qué hago hablando contigo. Me da igual si te quedas dentro de ese peluche para siempre, no eres ninguna amenaza —dije poniéndome las chalupas con orejas de conejito— Me parece que todos éstos años que llevas metido ahí dentro no han sido suficiente para que reflexiones del todo. Así que dedícate a seguir reflexionando en qué te equivocaste…

_No me he equivocado en nada._

— Pues estoy escuchando claramente tu error, principito. Me parece que esa actitud altanera que tienes no te llevará a ningún lado más que la perdición —dejé mi mochila en una esquina, y miré la hora— ¿No se supone que los príncipes tienen buenos modales? Después de todo, lo han tenido todo: educación, familia rica, principios, un protocolo qué seguir…

_Mi familia murió._

Me callé abruptamente, y lo miré, no sé qué esperaba ver, tal vez un rostro triste, pero sólo estaba la cara chistosa de mi peluche, tirado tal cual donde lo dejé, sobre mi escritorio.

— ¿Tenías hijos? —pregunté igualmente, conocer de su familia no me haría mal.

_¿Hijos? Ni si quiera me he casado. Soy el príncipe ¿Recuerdas? No nos casamos a no ser que seamos reyes. Quienes murieron fueron mis padres, campesina, ellos murieron en la guerra._

— ¿En la guerra contra la Bruja Violeta?

_Bruja Negra, y sí, ellos…me protegieron, mi padre me dio su capa, la Capa del Rey que está encantada con uno de los hechizos más poderosos y antiguos, funciona como escudo a cualquier hechizo u otra cosa, además absorbe hechizos y se hace más fuerte. Él me la dio en el último momento…para socorrer a mi madre…_

— ¿Las mujeres también van a la guerra?

_La gran mayoría no, pero mi madre era una guerrera nata, astuta y ágil, complementaba el poder y la fuerza de mi padre. No era una dama cualquiera._

— Los querías mucho —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Él se quedó en silencio y repentinamente me dieron ganas de comer. Pero fue como si de pronto me entraran ganas de comerme toda una olla de tallarines en una sentada— ¡El almuerzo! —dije dándome un golpe en la frente, abrí la puerta para irme, pero sentí un vacío en mi hombro izquierdo. Me volteé y miré a Chinchulancha, que seguía ahí en mi escritorio, su lugar reservado siempre era en mi hombro izquierdo, siempre. Repasé mentalmente la historia, sin duda era uno de los sueños más locos que había tenido, porque ni de broma pasan estas cosas en la vida real. Exacto. Eso era, estaba soñando, pues entonces ¿Qué había de malo en llevar a Chinchulancha al hombro y que me contara sus historias? Después de todo, era un simple sueño. Quizás escribiría un libro de esto, aunque sea algo infantil, seguro que a alguien le gusta.

Lo tomé y lo dejé en mi hombro, donde debía estar.

 _Creí que ya sería tu peluche preferido,_ comentó.

Acomodé su cabeza para que quedara mirando al frente, me amarré el cabello a un tomate alocado que me dejaba las puntas paradas.

 _Pareces una cacatúa_ , dijo al ver mi reflejo y yo me reí.

— Creía que eras incapaz de decir algo divertido —dije sonriendo.

_Sólo haz el almuerzo..._

— No me vengas a tratar como tu sirviente —anticipé, ya que lo anterior había sido una orden. Y que yo sepa, él aquí no es nadie más que un peluche.

_Pero no eres de la realeza, sino una campesina._

— Déjame recordarte que ésta _campesina_ te ha cuidado durante años —bajé las escaleras y caminé hasta la cocina.

_Pero sólo como peluche, ni si quiera imaginabas que dentro me encontraba._

— ¿Y? Da las gracias que no caíste en manos de mi hermana porque estarías sepultado dentro de alguna de esas cajas del sótano —tomé una olla y encendí el hervidor con agua.

_Pero el destino quiso que me eligiera una campesina como tú. Aunque no logro entenderlo del todo._

— ¿Con salsa o sin? —Chinchu hizo un ruido de estar pensando.

 _Nunca te queda la salsa_ , eso fue como una bofetada.

— No tenías que decirlo tan directamente —dije haciendo un puchero— Además, ¿Cómo sabes eso? Si nunca la has comido…

 _Pero veo las expresiones de los demás en la mesa,_ eso fue como una patada en las mismas…si es que tuviera.

Terminé haciendo la olla de tallarines, mientras que Chinchulancha me contaba de algunas batallas anteriores en las que obtuvo la victoria gracias a que él era el Comandante a pesar de que a su padre jamás le gustó la idea de que _el príncipe estuviera a cargo del ejército también._ Cada una de las guerras las imaginaba tipo _Gladiador o 300,_ en mi mente eran tan alucinantes a pesar de que Chinchu no contaba mayores detalles sino casi siempre el final donde gracias a él ganaban. Es todo un egocéntrico.

— ¿Pero tienes hermanos, no? —dije con la boca algo llena, mientras Chinchu me miraba sentado frente al plato donde lo había dejado.

 _¿No sabes que no se habla mientras tengas comida en la boca?_ , entrecerré mis ojos con molestia mientras masticaba rápido, _y no, no tengo hermanos. Sólo soy yo._

— ¡Qué suertudo! Tener hermanos es lo peor, sólo viven para hacerte la vida un martirio —dije mientras me paraba de la mesa a buscar más tallarines. Entonces me di cuenta de que ya iba a por el tercer plato, y seguía teniendo hambre— He comido dos platos llenos de tallarines —dije con asombro, y me llevé la mano al estómago…ya sentía que subía de peso.

_Olvidé informarte que el hechizo para que puedas escucharme es más que sólo eso. Es una conexión que se crea entre dos seres en las que comparten sus deseos, es decir, comes más porque no sólo sientes tus deseos de comer sino también los míos y te sientes insatisfecha._

— ¿En Lokaidés **[2]**? —dije viéndolo, pero seguía ahí en la mesa, mirando hacia la silla vacía, así que me volví a sentar— ¿Deseos compartidos? —esperaba una respuesta pero no decía nada— ¿Lo de ir al baño también?

_¿No entiendes campesina? Si digo deseos, hablo de todo._

— ¿Qué me dices de…si te enamoras?

 _¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil? Claro que no, ¿Te imaginas yo, el príncipe de Kreint, sintiéndome atraído a un humano sin magia, encima hombre? Preferiría que me esposaran con los brabsor para la eternidad,_ me daba cierta molestia cuando hablaba de cosas que no entendía ni por si acaso. Así que me hice la sorda.

— ¿Entonces?

_Necesidades básicas humanas: comer, dormir, hacer tus necesidades biológicas…_

— Ok, ok, pero…

_Y sólo tú puedes escucharme, nadie más._

— ¿Se debe al hechizo? —pregunté, quizás entendiendo mejor todo esto.

_Así es campesina._

— Deja de decirme campesina, ni si quiera vivo en el campo. Estamos en medio de la ciudad…

_Pueblerina entonces._

— Dije ciudad, ¡No pueblo!

_Como sea, no eres de la nobleza tampoco._

— ¿Qué tienes con que no sea, eso qué importa? —de golpe recordé en las clases de historia, cuando el profesor mencionaba cuánta importancia se le tenía antes a las personas nacidas en la nobleza o realeza, sobre todo el tremendo contraste que tenían con la gente del pueblo, los plebeyos.

_Aquí no se le dan mayor relevancia a lo que llamas Presidente, ustedes se refieren a él como si fuera un pueblerino más cuando realmente es el soberano de todos ustedes. Y en esa caja con colores que llamas Televisión, no hacen otra cosa más que criticarlo, ¿Cómo pueden vivir manchando al humano que los representa ante el mundo? Además, todavía no entiendo cómo pueden elegirles con votaciones, cualquiera saldría a gobernarlos sin necesidad de ser noble…jamás entenderé éste mundo._

Sin querer estallé en carcajadas, Chinchulancha guardó silencio, casi podía imaginarlo con rostro molesto, pero luego de mirarlo, seguía tal cual, con esa cara de chiste que tiene y ojos algo separados.

 _¿A caso mencioné algo gracioso?_ , preguntó con voz molesta.

— ¡Perdón! —dije entre risas— Pero tu forma de hablar es tan extraña que me da risa —le hice cariño en la cabeza con un dedo— Y lo que dices, bueno, en tu mundo por lo que veo todo es muy distinto. Aquí es normal todo lo que acabas de decir, aunque hay países donde aman realmente a sus Presidentes y todavía quedan países donde los de la realeza reinan como en tu mundo; pero… ¿Cuántos años llevas acá? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

_Cuando perdí la guerra contra la Bruja Negra era el año cuatrocientos cuatro…_

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡¿Cómo va a ser en el año cuatrocientos cuatro si ya estamos en el dos mil catorce?!

_Cuando me enviaron a ésta tierra, era el año mil seiscientos dieciocho…_

— Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Viajaste en el tiempo? —lo miraba atenta, aunque era ridículo porque no se movería jamás, pero aun así lo miraba.

_Sucede que estoy en una dimensión diferente en la que el tiempo corre de distinta manera que en la mí.  Aunque cuando llegué en el mil seiscientos dieciocho al Mund…a tu dimensión, me confundí grandemente porque las construcciones se asemejaban mucho, las ropas no tanto, pero se trasladaban por caballos como en Kreint, pero sí faltaba más verde y las calles estaban pavimentadas, al contrario de Kreint. Al paso de los años, vi cómo iba avanzando tu mundo y comprendí que no era el mío. La última vez que vi Kreint en su año mil cuatrocientos cuatro se asemejaba bastante a lo que fue el mil seiscientos dieciocho acá._

— Entonces están súper atrasados —se me escapó sin querer.

 _No creas. Para eso tenemos magia, la cual ustedes está prohibida,_ ¿Prohibida? Su comentario fue tan altanero que casi me dan ganas de meterle el dedo en un ojo. De repente una pregunta vino a mi cabeza:

— Espera, llegaste aquí el mil seiscientos dieciocho y estamos en el dos mil catorce, ¿Cuántos años tienes entonces? —su voz grave parecía la de un hombre, no viejo, sino adulto.

_Trecientos setenta y nueve de edad en tu mundo._

Poco faltó para que se me cayera el pelo, ¡Trecientos setenta y nueve! Debe estar bromeando, definitivamente, ¿Cómo va a tener más de cien? ¡Mucho más de cien! No, no…me está tomando el pelo, definitivamente. Y no tiene gracia. A no ser que sea el padre o abuelo de Matusalén o algo por el estilo…

— Hablo en serio. —dije con voz algo pesada.

_Yo también._

— Pero ¿Cómo vas a tener trecientos?

_¿A caso no sabes restar, campesina? Te dije que llegué a tu mundo el mil seiscientos dieciocho, saca la cuenta a la fecha._

— Pero de todas formas…o sea, no lo había pensado pero, ¿Cómo? Es decir…

_Guarda silencio ¿Quieres?; campesina retardada, te explicaré._

— ¡No me insultes!

_No me interrumpas._

— ¡Bah! Ya no quiero saber, olvídalo.

_Tan infantil e inmadura…_

— Deja de quejarte…

_Es lo que eres._

Me levanté de la mesa, tomé los platos y todo lo demás y lo dejé en el lavaplatos, guardé el jugo y el resto. Todo de mala gana.

_Romperás algo si continúas así._

— Sólo…cállate. —pedía paciencia, por favor, que me cayera un balde de paciencia justo ahora. La necesito ya.

_Cuida tu lengua, nadie me calla._

— Ay si, él, el principito de «quiénSabeDónde». —dije con burla.

_Campesina, no te haces ni la idea de con quién estás tratando._

— ¿A caso me equivoqué, no eres el principito vejete?

_¿«Vejete»?_

— ¡Pf! Ni sabes palabras y te crees la gran cosa.

_No es que no las sepa, tu mundo habla muy mal._

— Tú eres el anticuado.

_Yo respeto el diccionario._

— ¡Ya deja de llevarme la contra!

_Eres tú quién debe parar primero._

— ¿Es una orden?

 _Claro que sí_ , golpeé la mesa con mis puchos mientras me sentaba inclinada hacia el peluche parlante.

— Pues me da igual —sonreía— No estás en tu mundo, no importa nada de lo que creas, porque aquí no eres nada más que un simple peluche indefenso y débil. Deja de creerte la gran hostia, y date cuenta del lugar en el que estás ¡No es tu mundo, nadie te hará caso, ni nadie te hará favores por ese orgullo «de la realeza» que tienes! Encima me hechizaste para tu propio beneficio, eres un maldito egoísta además de egocéntrico y mal agradecido. —me quedé mirándolo. Hacía tiempo que no le dejaba en claro a alguien a viva voz todos sus errores. Me sentía genial.

 _¿Ya acabaste?_ , el tono que ocupó simplemente me hizo enfurecer más todavía. Parecía divertido o algo así, o quizás demasiado calmo. _Hace mucho tiempo cada cuatro años de tu mundo eran uno en el mío. Llegué aquí con diecisiete años de mi mundo lo que acá serían sesenta y ocho años, y si sumamos los años faltantes tendría cuatrocientos sesenta y cuatro años de tu mundo. Pero en el mío, tengo ciento dieciséis. A no ser que la diferencia de tiempo entre dimensiones haya vuelto a cambiar._

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, no sabía qué decir, alguna parte de mí se sentía mal por todo lo anterior que le había dicho, y él me habló calmadamente, respondiendo mi pregunta anterior aun cuando le dije que no quería escucharla, ¿Debería pedirle perdón?...

…¿Por qué debería pedirle perdón? Todo lo que dije es verdad, no fue ninguna mentira. Fui lo más sincera a pesar de que no eran halagos. No veo por qué debiera sentir ganas de pedir perdón. No, definitivamente no, estoy en lo correcto.

— ¿Ahora es cuando se supone que te abrazo y te beso? —pregunté al darme cuenta que me encontraba casi turnia mirándolo fijamente y tan cerca.

_¿Qué?_

— Nada olvídalo. —seguro no entendería, puesto que quizás nunca ha visto una película. O tal vez sí, ya que se la pasaba en mi hombro todo el día, cielo santo…incluso había visto las de terror. Mataría por ver su expresión.

 

 

Continuará...

* * *

 

**Notas al pie:**

**[1]** Con  _vagaciones_ se refiere a la combinación de palabras: vagancia y vacaciones.

 **[2]**  Hace referencia al idioma de Lokitán. Donde están ahora.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**  Sueños

 


	2. Sueños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra es original y me pertenece, no permito que se publique en ningún otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

#  Capítulo 02: Sueños

“No sueñes tu vida, vive tu sueño”

  
**E** se ruidito monótono y odioso logró hacerme abrir un ojo. Me enfermaba, estiré un pesadamente un brazo hasta el velador y apagué la alarma de un manotazo, estaba fresco afuera así que rápidamente volví a meter mi brazo dentro del tapado. Me acurruqué a un lado, y sentí que pronto mi cuerpo se hacía más liviano al tiempo que un prado verde e iluminado se mostraba ante mis ojos, era tan hermoso, era como imaginaba algunos escenarios de los libros que tanto me fascinaba leer. No traía zapatos así que caminé sobre la hierba verde mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, vi poco más allá donde se diferenciaba un gran lago, y más al fondo, grandes montañas verdosas y cafés. Miré a mi derecha donde estaba un bosque brillante, de árboles frondosos y altos. Pero debía esperar a alguien, así que preferí no moverme de donde estaba, me entretuve moviendo mis dedos de los pies entre el pasto al tiempo que tomaba mi cabello a un lado y me hacía una trenza improvisada y algo desordenada, hasta que escuché a alguien acercarse, mi sonrisa volvió a crecer. Fingiría que no lo había sentido, pretendí que terminaba mi trenza, mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Lo sabía, lo escuchaba y todos mis sentidos me avisaban. Sólo unos segundos más y me tomaría el hombro.

 Pero entonces me zamarrearon salvajemente mientras gritaban:

— ¡Te dicen que vas tarde Amelia! —me senté de golpe mientras todavía estaba aturdida, vi que Leia cerró de un portazo mientras se quejaba murmurando algo como «Siempre tengo que ser yo».

Me quedé ahí, sentada en la cama, mirando el escritorio que estaba a los pies. Las luces estaban encendidas, y mi uniforme estaba a los pies de la cama.

_¿Cuánto más te vas a quedar mirando al vacío?_

— ¡Por todos los Kipis! —grité saltando de la cama, la voz la había escuchado justo detrás de mí— ¡¿Quién demonios?! —miré pero no había alguien.

_Tienes memoria de ardilla._

Miré a Chinchulancha, que estaba ahí tirado con una pata sobre su cabeza, un poco doblado. Y un caleidoscopio de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente de golpe.

— Por todos los…

 _…Kipis,_ dijimos al unísono.

_Tengo curiosidad por tu conejo verde, pero más por tu obsesión por las cosas verdes. Siempre he querido saber por qué la mayoría de tus atuendos y pertenencias son de dicho color._

— Kipi…denme un tiro, por favor, que alguien me despierte —dije parada ahí, al lado de mi cama, mirando a Chinchulancha sin creérmelo.

_No estás soñando campesina, lo que recuerdas es verdad._

— Kipi...no, no —negaba con mi cabeza, no podía ser cierto. Juraba que estaba soñando, ayer…o cuando sea que fue, hablé con mi peluche pensando que estaba dentro de un sueño, pero ahora me sale con que sigo soñando…

_Deja de invocar a tu conejo verde de peluche, lo llevas colgando de tu bolso a todas partes y no se moverá de ahí. A no ser que hagas el hechizo correcto._

— Por favor, no… —continuaba yo.

_Dramática, exagerada e histérica además de olvidadiza._

— ¡Deja de insultarme! —me pareció oír una risita— Príncipe mimado…

_¿Mimado? No creo que haberme enviado al ejército a temprana edad haya sido para mimarme…_

— Para de… —quería decirle que dejara de tener la razón, pero el uniforme sobre mi cama me recordó que debía apresurarme— ¡Kipi, el colegio!

_Ahí vas nuevamente._

— Para ya —me quejé— Estoy hablando con mi peluche —me dije mirando hacia el vacío— Con mi peluche —repetí— Kipi, ¡Con mi peluche!

— ¡Cállate y apúrate! —gritó Azaleia desde afuera casi echando abajo la puerta con sus golpes, o patadas quizás.

— ¿Ya está lista?

_Recuerda que hoy viene su novio a buscarla._

— Ah cierto —luego de esos segundos, volví la mirada a Chinchulancha. Acababa de tener una conversación que sonó muy normal de no ser porque era mi _peluche_ con quién hablaba.

_¿Aún no te lo crees?_

Apreté los labios y me vestí cuanto antes posible, luego fui al baño a asearme y volví a maquillarme, me arreglé el cabello y bajé. Traía un hambre de mil hombres. Comí tres panes y dos vasos de leche más un plato de manzanas picadas que había preparado mi mamá, todo en tiempo record y bajo la atenta mirada de Azaleia. Mi _querida_ hermana, tiene el mismo color de cabello que yo sólo que se lo tiñó rubio, y además tiene más ondas, y le cae hasta los hombros, siempre lo peina a un lado con una mano. Sus ojos son de un verde intenso y penetrante, además de tener rasgos algo salvajes como de felinos, y unas pestañas que casi tocaban sus delgadas cejas, también tiene una piel perfecta, sana, y color leche, sin mencionar que sus labios son del tamaño perfecto, moldeados tan exactamente que parecían haber sido dibujado para sonreír burlonamente, o coqueta. Y claramente, tenía aquella figura de guitarra que hacía voltearse a cada hombre que pasaba cerca de ella; alzó una ceja mientras sus ojos me taladraban.

Segundos de haberme desatorado con el último trago de leche sonó la bocina afuera de un automóvil.

— Es Kevin —dijo _Barbie_ , tomó su pequeña mochila en la que seguramente llevaba sólo maquillaje y el cargador de su móvil junto con los audífonos— Nos vemos mamá —saludó cariñosamente, luego me miró sonriendo tan falsamente— Nos vemos hermanita —luego moduló un «obesa» que mamá nunca vio ni imaginaría de su preciada hija. No le respondí, Azaleia se fue corriendo. Yo volé a mi cuarto para hacer mi mochila, metí el laptop con el estuche, escondí perfectamente los audífonos entre mi ropa y el celular en el bolsillo interno oculto.

 _¿Cómo estuvo el desayuno?_ , su pregunta se oía burlona.

— Tres panes, dos vasos de leche y un plato de fruta.

_Vaya diferencia, antes era un pan, un vaso y nada de fruta._

— Me volveré gorda por tu culpa, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me ha costado mantenerme?

_Es magia, ¿Recuerdas? No engordarás, gran parte de lo que comes cae en mí._

Por Kipi, todo era tan retorcido que me costaba pensar. Acabé de acomodarme y me puse la mochila al hombro junto con Chinchulancha que al parecer se había dormido ya que no hablaba nada. Me despedí de mamá y salí a la carrera, todavía acomodándome el cabello hasta llegar a la estación de metro y entrar al instituto al fin.

— Tarde —dijo Ayrton cuando me vio cruzar la puerta. Me quedé mirándolo por un momento, preguntándome si me hablaba a mí, casi me volteé a mirar atrás.

_Te habla a ti campesina, di algo._

— ¿Para…qué? —me obligué a no mirar a Chinchulancha en mi hombro; la mochila me pesaba horrores en la espalda, quería pasar y dejarla caer sobre la silla, pero ahí estaba mi _preciado_ compañero.

 _Hoy en la mañana se juntarían,_ me recordó. Contuve las ganas de mirar a Chinchulancha de nuevo.

— ¿Se te ha olvidado la reunión? Tú misma propusiste que la hiciéramos temprano —me golpeé la frente cuando recordé. Claro, no quería quedarme después del colegio porque Leia estaría con Kevin y no en casa y quería aprovechar mi tiempo sola.

— Lo…olvidé —sus ojos casi me atravesaban— ¿Bueno y qué? Ya fue —sus ojos seguían acriminándome— ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo con algo? —se volteó y se fue. Me quedé ahí parada, mirándolo irse…por un momento recordé la última vez que lo abracé por la espalda, poco antes de que descubriera _la carta_ en mi mochila, él me quitó como si fuera portadora de una enfermedad mortal sin cura, y se fue así como ahora, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

_Éste campesino siempre me ha desagradado, no comprendo qué te resultaba atrayente de él…_

— Sólo cállate, no quiero pensar en qué me fumé aquella vez —reproché entrando a la sala.

— Estás de mal humor —adivinó Alex cuando dejé mi mochila en la mesa.

— ¿Yo?

— Siempre murmuras cuando estás de mal humor —murmuraba porque tampoco podía ir así por la vida hablando libremente con Chinchulancha, a ver cómo me miraban todos al escucharme hablar sola.

 _Viene el campesino…,_ avisó cuando me tocaron el hombro.

Era Ayrton, me tendió una hoja arrancada del cuaderno, por un momento recordé su carta. Por Kipi, debo dejar de pensar en lo que ya pasó. Lo miré sin comprender.

— ¿Tómala? —sonó sarcástico, tomé la hoja, era esa letra ilegible de él, que me costaba una roca lunar y sangre de una virgen poder descifrarla. Comprendí algunas palabras sueltas y supe que eran apuntes de la reunión— ¿Te peinaste? —me llevé la mano al cabello sin pensarlo, Ayrton inspeccionaba mi cabello como si fuera una nueva especie.

 _Qué poco simpático, incluso yo sé que no se debe criticar el cabello de una campesina,_ su comentario definitivamente no ayudaba en nada

— ¿Qué te metes…?

— La próxima vez, que no se te olvide la reunión —sonaba con amenaza.

— ¿Sino? —me crucé de brazos, vi una imperceptible sonrisa de su parte, ¿Se burlaba de mí?

— No quieres saberlo —y se fue, sin dejarme acabar de nuevo. Odiaba que hiciera eso.

— Éste año estará lleno de encontrones —previo Alex, me giré a ella mientras sacaba un cuaderno y metía la hoja entremedio.

— Es gracias a que estamos en la Directiva —expliqué.

 _A la cual tú aceptaste entrar,_ agregó. Sentí ganas de hacerlo callar.

— Lo sé, tienes muy mala suerte —me tendió una bolsa negra y me quedé mirándola, entonces la tomé dudosa, no pesaba tanto como mostraba su tamaño— Un regalo adelantado por el día de la amistad —la miré con grandes ojos, casi me entraron ganas de llorar. Abrí la bolsa desesperadamente y encontré un peluche en miniatura de Iron Man, además de una piedra roja encerrada dentro de una enredadera que la protegía, era un colgante para collar, era extraña, algo misteriosa, parecía antigua y muy, muy hermosa.

— ¡Alex…! —no tenía palabras— ¡Es tan lindo! —me lancé encima a abrazarla fuertemente— ¡Me conoces tan bien! —ella me daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Me sentí su mascota por un segundo.

Pasaron unas horas, Alex estaba comiéndose su colación mientras que yo, ya me lo había comido hace un rato atrás, e incluso había tenido que ir a comprar al casino algo más de comer porque el estómago me rugía pidiéndome más y más, si mencionar que Chinchulancha me _ordenaba_ que fuera a comprar de todo ya que quería probar todo lo que había, también me recordaba que ahora comería más porque debía alimentarlo a él también a través de mí. Todo era una locura, mi voraz apetito no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, Clare no pudo más y me preguntó si había desayunado o cenado el día anterior. Tuve que mentirles.

— Por tu culpa ahora me miran como un tarro sin fondo —me quejé con Chinchulancha cuando iba a tirar los montones de envases de galletas vacíos entre otros.

 _Piensa como las chicas de tu época de ahora, puedes comer todo lo que quieras pero no subirás de peso, porque la mayoría se va a mi cuerpo. Tu cuerpo conserva sólo lo que necesita, no más ni menos,_ mi mente me mostró un paraíso repleto de cosas dulces, un lago de chocolate, casas de dulces, árboles de paletas, y el sol mismo como un caramelo de miel.

— Supongo que ahora puedo morir en paz…

— Permiso —sonó tajante y forzado. Cuando miré, aunque sabía bien a quién pertenecía esa voz con ese tonito tan simpático. Ahí estaba Ayrton, frente a la puerta y yo bloqueándole la entrada por estar frente al basurero.

— La puerta es ancha —me quejé, él alzó una ceja, como preguntándome si es que _realmente_ acababa de responderle.

_No hagas caso al campesino, gente como él verás en todas partes, es mejor ignorarlos._

Chinchulancha tenía toda la razón del mundo, no podía dejarme llevar sólo porque Ayrton me provocaba o algo. Si ya no me importaba, no debía tomarlo en cuenta.

Me giré y él entró, iba a pasar por el pasillo pero nuestras caderas chocaron cuando intentamos pasar al mismo tiempo, ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan estrechos?!, las mesas que nos limitaban sólo permitían pasar bien a una persona.

Nos miramos con odio, aunque ninguno dijo algo, sabíamos que queríamos que el otro se apartara. Como ninguno se movió, pensamos que el otro se había rendido e intentamos pasar al mismo tiempo de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior. Quedar «estancados». Y nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

_Si estuvieras en mi época, en mi dimensión, ningún hombre te haría esto, te permitiría pasar primero siempre. Pero tu época es diferente, así que te diré que lo dejes pasar, hazle creer que gana con pequeñas cosas. Ya se aburrirá de crearte pleitos._

Chinchulancha sin duda era como la voz de la conciencia o algo, mis pensamientos nobles hablándome más fuerte y claro que nunca; Así que retrocedí un paso y le hice un gesto con la mano, pensé que me sonreiría por haber «ganado nuestra batalla» pero sólo pasó de largo, serio.

_Ese campesino despierta ganas de volverse asesino a cualquiera._

Sin pensarlo me reí fuertemente, Chinchulancha tenía razón. Ganas no me faltaban para matarlo.

_Si fuera mi dimensión podría haberlo mandado a matar, o yo mismo podría haberlo atravesado con mi espada…_

— Tranquilo principito —dije, Alex se quedó mirándome— Ese Ayrton que no para de molestarme —me quejé cambiando de tema, ella se encogió de hombros alzando ambas cejas.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Se muere por ti —me miró expectante.

— Por Kipi, esperaba que me dijeras cualquier cosa menos eso, ¿Esperas que tenga pesadillas o qué? —ella se rio fuerte y yo la acompañé.

La jornada escolar acabó, y me fui a casa mientras comía un helado de manzana. No sabía si estaba realmente esquicito o si era el hambre que me creaba alucinaciones gustativas, pero lo comí como si fuera el primero y el último. Chinchulancha a ratos me preguntaba cosas, básicamente sobre el comportamiento de las personas, supongo que eso era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Las clases sociales en su dimensión-época-mundo-galaxia eran realmente diferentes a las de acá, pensando en que si era como aquí antiguamente, con todo eso de la nobleza, seguro era todo muy distinto a ahora.

Había momentos en los cuales me sorprendía, porque…en mi mente lo tenía catalogado como un «hombre antiguo perdido en el tiempo futuro», algo así como Marty McFly en Back to the Future 2[1], por lo que estaba adaptándose a la vida futura de ahora. En cambio, sabía muchas cosas del _ahora_ como el servicio de transporte: el metro. Si una persona de aquella época entrara seguro moriría de miedo, intentaría escaparse por las ventanas o algo, gritaría…qué sé yo. Esperaba que Chinchulancha se pusiera nervioso, pero nada frenó su historia—otra de las tantas—de cuando venció a un minotauro sin ayuda de nadie. Parecía conocer muy bien los móviles, hasta me fijé en que era mucho más observador que yo, y tenía buena memoria. Me impresionó cuando dijo que le encantaría tener un _Note 3_ , pero que sería mucho mejor si no fuera tan grande. Comentó algo sobre que en su mundo no tenían cielos despejados como acá, ya que sus carreteras también ocupaban partes del cielo.

Mi mente imaginó un auto volador, y me imaginé dentro de él…acercándome a la ventana, gracias al cielo no le tengo miedo a las alturas. Debe ser como estar en la montaña rusa, debe ser simplemente genial andar por los cielos.

_¿Esa es la campesina Leia?_

Entrecerré los ojos intentando enfocar mejor a la distancia. Y claramente era ella frente a la reja.

— Parece que se está yendo —dije apresurando el paso mientras mi sonrisa comenzaba a crecer. Entonces Leia abrió la puerta y entró, luego cerró de un portazo— O, creo que viene llegando —mi ánimo se fue al suelo.

_¿Crees que esté tu madre? Ya quiero almorzar_

— Por todos los Kipis perdidos en las estrellas, ¿No te llenas nunca? Ahora también me está dando hambre a mí ¡Y he comido todo el día! —abrí de mala gana la puerta de la casa y entré. Me entraron ganas de volver al colegio, no quería estar en casa si Leia lo estaba también.

— Ah, eres tú —dijo Leia viéndome desde la escalera, estaba con esa polera manga corta blanca con flores apretada y unos jeans ajustados que enmarcaban _todo,_ absolutamente _todo._ Como a ella le gustaba.

— ¿Mamá no está? —pregunté colgando las llaves a un lado.

— ¿Ya extrañas a mami? —preguntó fingiendo sentir pena— ¡Por favor, ya estás grandecita! —se cruzó de brazos, lo cual agrandaba el tamaño de su delantera. Kipi, nunca había visto a una mujer con tanto busto sin usar implantes.

_¿Los campesinos se tratarán así? Nunca vi una discusión de campesinas, no como las de ustedes…_

— Ya lo sé, sólo preguntaba —respondí irritada, intentando hacer oídos sordos a Chinchulancha.

— Bien, estaré en mi habitación. A las tres en punto llegará Kevin así que te prohíbo salir de tu habitación —ordenó, todavía sobre los escalones de la escalera, mirándome desde lo alto con su gran ego.

— ¿Ni si quiera al baño?

— A nada —respondió rápidamente, luego se giró yéndose.

— Cada vez se pone más simpática —comenté subiendo las escaleras.

_Si hay algo a lo que jamás podré acostumbrarme es a cómo viste la gente hoy en día. Sobre todo las féminas._

— ¿Estabas echándole una repasada a mi hermana? —miré a Chinchulancha sobre mi hombro con asombro— …después de todo, todos los hombres son iguales…

 _No sé a qué te refieres con «repasada»,_ explicó calmo.

— Vaya excusa más pobre —cerré mi puerta— Supongo que cualquier hombre se quedaría mirando a Leia…

 _Tu hermana no es fea,_ saqué a Chinchulancha de mi hombro y lo dejé sobre el escritorio, _pero no hace falta mostrarse completamente, aquellas ropas en mi dimensión están prohibidas, no es costumbre, las doncellas ocupan ropas que les cubren todo el cuerpo, sólo dejan a la vista el rostro y las manos…_

— Deben morir de calor…

_Hay telas más delgadas que otras._

— Acabo de darme cuenta de que… ¿Llamaste a Leia «doncella»? —ni aunque me pagaran me referiría a ella por ese término— ¡A mí siempre me llamas campesina!

_Estaba refiriéndome a las mujeres en general, no de tu hermana específicamente._

Salí de la habitación luego de haberme cambiado, Leia estaba abriendo la puerta de su pieza para entrar.

— ¿Hay almuerzo? —pregunté vistiendo un pantalón de buzo gris, una polera holgada manga corta, y mis chalupas de conejo.

— ¡Haz tu almuerzo! —cerró de un portazo.

— Cuánto la amo —dije entre dientes.

_Siempre me he preguntado por qué no conversas con tu madre sobre la personalidad de tu hermana, sobre su brusquedad habitual y aquel griterío que siempre escucha en su cuarto._

Aquel «griterío» del que hablaba Chinchulancha se refería a la música Metal que le encantaba a Leia.

— Es obvio que no podría contarle a mamá, ¿Tú crees que me creería? ¡Ella es la chica perfecta, la novia perfecta, la hija perfecta! Todo el mundo ama a Azaleia Ordesky. Es claro que no me creería, quizá pensaría que le tengo envidia o algo así —expliqué bajando las escaleras, luego doblé por el pasillo hacia el living— Esa «brusquedad habitual» de la que hablas, sólo la tiene contra mí…el hecho de ser su hermana me hace ganarme todo su odio, algo que es mutuo —saqué la arrocera eléctrica y otras cosas— Y con respecto a su «griterío»…no me quejo, igual me gusta un poco…tanto tiempo escuchándola ya me sé algunas también, además, esos solos de guitarra me hacen alucinar...

 _Espero que hagas arroz,_ casi sonó con amenaza.

— ¿Disculpa? —había pasado un buen rato desde que me había _ordenado,_ creí que ya se le habría pasado su mala costumbre de intentar controlar a los demás.

 _Que quiero que hagas arroz,_ ahora sonaba a orden.

— Definitivamente no te puedes quitar eso de mandar a los demás, ¿No? —se quedó en silencio— Haré arroz…, pero porque yo quiero, no porque tú lo dices.

De pronto la casa comenzó a retumbar. Leia había encendido su música a todo volumen. Aún con la puerta cerrada podía oírla.

— Si me muero, ella nunca lo sabrá.

_Algún día tu hogar se caerá gracias a ese bullicio._

**Continuará...**

* * *

  **Notas al pie:**

[1] Es una película de ciencia ficción y comedia rodada en 1989. Marty McFly es el protagonista.

* * *

  **Próximo Capítulo:** Guardián


	3. Guardián

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra es original y me pertenece, no permito que se publique en ningún otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

#  Capítulo 03: Guardián

“¿Darlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio? Una mascota”

 

  
**L** a comida estaba lista cuando sonó el timbre, seguramente era Kevin. Apagué la olla y pensé en abrir cuando recordé que se suponía que debía estar en mi habitación fingiendo que no existía. Subí la escalera a la carrera, lo más probable era que Leia no hubiera escuchado el timbre con esa música, así que me arriesgué a acercarme a mi muerte cuando toqué su puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? Te dije que no salieras de tu habitación —me miró despectiva con la puerta a medio abrir.

— Ya sé, creo que tu novio tocó el timbre —ella alzó una ceja, luego me hizo un gesto con la mano, echándome.

— Ya, piérdete —inspiré profundo…

  _Cuánta insolencia, le has hecho un favor._

— Me pregunto qué habré hecho para merecer ésta hermana —me pregunté cerrando mi puerta a mi espalda.

_Tú campesina, que estás dentro de la maldición de la adolescencia tienes mejor personalidad que tu hermana._

— ¿Maldición de la adolescencia? —casi me partí de la risa— Por Kipi, Chinchulancha, sí que sabes decir cosas divertidas a ratos…

_Con todo lo que he escuchado sobre la adolescencia no suena a algo beneficioso, sino como algo malo. Creo que podría tratarse de una maldición antigua, porque ha trascendido en el tiempo y para ello se necesita de magia antigua porque es poderosa._

Solté unas cuantas carcajadas mientras me tiraba en la cama con Chinchulancha sobre mi estómago, sólo a él se le ocurriría inventar tales cosas con las maldiciones.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer con la magia? —pregunté mirando el techo, luego de que se me pasara el ataque de risa.

_Qué pregunta más obvia campesina, es claro que se puede hacer de todo. Desde mover un objeto hasta destruir una ciudad completa._

— ¿Todos tienen magia?

_Sí. En mi dimensión todas las personas tienen magia, y les enseñamos adecuadamente cómo usarla._

— ¿Y eso no podrían intentar tomarse el país?

_El trono,_ corrigió con cierta pisca de burla, _¿Como el golpe de estado que hizo August Koch en el país Noritán de Slon en el año 1974?_

— ¿August…qué del país cuánto en qué fecha? ¿Eso existió, cómo rayos sabes eso? —sólo reconocí Slon, porque era mi continente natal.

_Eres tú quién va a la escuela pero soy yo quien aprende,_ sonó con altanería, _además, también estuve ahí._

— Bromeas —adiviné sonriendo, pero entonces recordé que él había llegado en el año 1618, y mi sonrisa se borró— ¿Hablas en serio?

_Por supuesto que sí campesina. Fue un cambio total para todo el continente, ya que la mayoría de las exportaciones se hacían por medio de tierra, y Noritán tiene la única parte del continente de Slon que se unía con el otro, Plet’. El cambio fue duro, drástico, pero bueno. Aunque muchos se quejaron de ello, y hubo revoluciones, manifestaciones que poco duraron porque era el país con mejor armamento de todo Slon por lo que Aurem, Edén, Ocín y Soltitán tuvieron que guardarse sus quejas. Lástima que Koch muriera más tarde por una enfermedad._

— Tú…cómo… ¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso…no estabas dentro de la caja esa?

_No has sido la única que ha cuidado de mí. Su nombre era Argos Hitte, un pequeño niño al que su padre había abandonado_ _, pero que vivía bajo el cuidado de su madre por la que conservaba el apellido. Era un buen chico, inteligente, soñador, y manipulador también. Siempre deseó ser el presidente para castigar a los padres que no se responsabilizaban por sus hijos._

— Es un pensamiento muy maduro para un niño, ¿Cuántos años tenía? —me giré a mirarlo, siempre…de alguna forma, esperaba que Chinchulancha se moviera, pero era deprimente voltearme para encontrarlo tal cual lo había dejado, me sentía estúpida y hasta me daban ganas de preguntarme si realmente estaba conversando con mi peluche.

_Tenía ocho años, pero aquel pensamiento le duró hasta que su madre me regaló seis años más tarde. Un campesino con potencial, me pregunto si habrá podido cumplir su sueño, qué campesino será ahora._

— Vaya, no imaginé que pudieras encariñarte con alguien —comenté burlona, él se calló en seguida, y transcurrió unos segundos antes de que respondiera:

_Lo dice quien todavía le guarda «cariño» al chico que dice no querer._

— ¡Por el amor de los Kipis! Ayrton es el demonio en persona, ¿Cómo podría guardarle cariño a ese desgraciado cobarde?

_Mira campesina…_

— Por favor —rogué poniendo los ojos en blanco— No soy campesina, ni si quiera vivo en el campo…

_Pueblerina entonces…_

— Que no —interrumpí rápidamente— No es un pueblo ¿Te das cuenta de la diferencia entre pueblo y país?; esto es Thrut ¡La capital de Lokitán, con más habitantes que en Noritán…!

_No me alces la voz._

— ¿O qué, me vas a mandar a matar? Uy qué miedo —me burlé alzando los brazos como si entrara en un pánico ridículo.

_En ésta dimensión son tan irrespetuosos y maleducados…_ , yo había comenzado bromeando pero su tonito de «ser superior» y esa actitud de «viejo amargado que añora sus años de juventud» simplemente me sacaba de mis casillas. No tenía sentido del humor.

— Lo dices porque aquí no eres nada, «principito». Lo que sientes no es otra cosa más que decepción por no tener control sobre la vida de los demás como allá de donde sea que vengas…

_Yo no me divertía aprovechándome del control que tengo sobre los pueblerinos ni de nadie._

— Por Kipi, creo que tu nariz atravesó el techo con esa mentira…

_No estoy mintiendo._

— Ya —dije sonriendo. No le creía nada, dentro de los libros que leía, en los que estaban los reinos, nunca existía el «rey bueno», siempre comenzaba siendo todo ingenuo, caballeroso y soñador para luego volverse un hipócrita en potencia. Durante el libro se transformaba en lo que no le gustaba y les lavaba el cerebro a los lectores. Los únicos «reyes buenos» estaban dentro de los cuentos de hadas pero sólo son eso, «cuentos de hadas», donde los muestran hasta que se casan y nada más, no describen cómo gobernó ni nada.

Siempre se transforman al final. Chinchulancha no podía ser la excepción, era príncipe todavía, aunque si sus padres habían muerto en la misma guerra que a él lo maldijeron y lo empujaron a otra dimensión…eso quería decir que, técnicamente, era el Rey.

_No ganaré nada discutiendo contigo. Nunca podrás ponerte en tu época actual y en la antigua. Crees que lo sabes todo cuando sólo lo has leído, eso no es vivirlo._

— ¿Discul…?

_Tú crees que sabes cuando ni imaginas lo que es ser parte de la familia real y saber que eres el siguiente rey, saber que no es sólo proteger el pueblo de otros reinos sino protegerlo de sí mismo y controlarlo sin llegar al punto de forzarlo, sin llegar al punto de ser odiado para que obedezcan. Lograr un reino de paz es más difícil que dirigirlo a la guerra._

Me quedé muda con todo ese sermón. No lo esperaba, ni mucho menos que me hablara con tal tranquilidad. Yo en su lugar habría gritado y restregado en la cara del otro su total ignorancia…pero él no. Casi me hizo sentir mal, igual que aquella vez que le grité en su cara y luego me contestó calmadamente, como si hubiese sido dotado de toda la paciencia del mundo, de toda la paciencia que no tenía yo.

De pronto sonó el timbre, y recordé a Leia y Kevin. Tomé a Chinchulancha, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y lo dejé en mi hombro al cabo iba saliendo de la pieza. Entonces me fijé en que la música de Leia ya no estaba, y que su cuarto estaba con la puerta hasta atrás, con todo desordenado patas arriba y mucha ropa tirada. Ella había salido, y nunca llegaba antes de las diez, por lo que no era ella quién tocaba. Mamá y papá estaban trabajando y llegaban después de las siete u ocho, y no teníamos familiares cercanos en Thrut, todos estaban en Soltitán o Edén—mi país natal—, que se encontraba en otro continente.

_No pueden ser tus padres, y Leia no llega temprano,_ casi me leyó el pensamiento.

— Eso mismo me estaba diciendo —dije bajando las escaleras.

_Las noticias que sonaban en el desayuno hablaron de un grupo de asaltantes que se dividían el trabajo. Llevan dos meses sin ser atrapados…_

— Por Kipi, cuánto agradezco tu momento de anuncios —dije con sarcasmo mientras corría hacia la ventana del living y corría un poquitito la cortina al tiempo que volvía a sonar el timbre tres veces. Entonces vi a mamá llena de bolsas de compras.

Corrí devuelta a la puerta y abrí hasta atrás, mamá traía las manos casi azules, y su cara estaba roja. La ayudé con algunas que pesaban mínimo cuatro elefantes y un planeta.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó, yo cerré la puerta con el pie.

— Estaba…en el baño —dejamos las bolsas sobre la mesa del comedor, mamá suspiró aliviada— ¿Saliste temprano?

— Tenía dentista, mi jefe me dejó salir antes y aproveché de pasar a comprar algunas cosas — _algunas,_ mis ojos miraron todas las bolsas— ¿Almorzaste?

— Estaba haciendo arroz —dije haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la olla.

_Olvidaste la sal._

— Rayos —me golpeé la frente, Chinchulancha tenía razón, había olvidado por completo echarle sal.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mamá, desocupando las bolsas, haciéndolas nuditos y metiéndola en otra.

— Que…olvidé echarle sal —expliqué copiándole, ella fue hasta la cocina con unas cuantas cosas al tiempo que sonaba mi móvil con la canción _Loba_ de Shakira. No fue necesario verlo, sabía que era un mensaje de WhatsApp de Alex, tal vez comentándome otro de sus amores imposibles del metro, quizás ésta vez adjuntó una foto también. Sólo ella tenía la personalidad de pedirle a un completo desconocido dejarle sacarle una foto.

De pronto un estruendo en la cocina casi me dejó en la luna con el salto, cuando me acerqué vi el arroz tirado en el suelo y a mamá sobándose la cien, con una mano en la cintura. Parecía haber pasado un mal día.

— Traeré a Lykaio —salí al patio y antes de dar dos pasos el Akita se paró en dos patas empujándome, casi pierdo el equilibrio— Por Kipi —lo empujé con fuerza, ya que Lykaio era pesado— ¿Cómo está el perrito más pequeño del mundo? —era una ironía con mayúsculas, cursiva y negrita. Lykaio podría tragarse mi pierna sin problemas, o atrapar todo mi rostro con una sola mordida, además de lanzarme al suelo con un solo empujón de sus patas delanteras. Era gigante, con rostro negro y atemorizante. Siempre que papá lo sacaba a pasear la gente se alejaba mínimo dos cuadras. Tenía una mezcla de colores, sus patas eran blancas y la punta de su cola enroscada hacia arriba también, la cara y parte del lomo era negro, el resto era de un café muy oscuro.

Lykaio llevaba años con nosotros, tal vez ocho o diez, pero quien lo viera creería que está en plena juventud, y siempre mantenía ese ánimo aventurero y travieso. Le encantaba jugar con papá, o con las botellas, o perseguirse la cola, y en verano mordía el aire intentando atrapar las molestas moscas.

Pocos años de que llegara a ésta casa, una vez que había crecido, con papá fuimos a acampar junto con Leia—de mala gana—. En aquel tiempo vivíamos en Edén. Mamá nos acompañaría unos días después porque no le dieron los días libres, así que nos fuimos antes y la dejamos sola. Esa misma noche entraron a robar a la casa, mamá ni se había enterado, sólo escuchaba a Lykaio ladrar en el patio trasero, decidió ir a verlo cuando se fijó en que había alguien en la casa, nunca pensó que fuera un ladrón hasta que lo llamó «¿Amor?» y se desató el forcejeo, entre empujones y tirando cosas al piso mamá terminó llamando a Lykaio a gritos ya que el hombre era más fuerte que ella.

Nunca sabremos cómo, pero el perro cortó la cadena y saltó la reja de casi dos metros donde lo teníamos limitado—ya que el patio era más grande—sin hacerse ningún daño. Y también rompió la ventana de la puerta que daba al patio. Mamá nos dijo que sólo lo llamó tres veces, gritando muy fuerte, y que al último llamado el perro ya se había lanzado sobre el hombre empujándolo con toda su fuerza y peso, tirándolo al suelo, y lo mordió por los brazos donde el hombre intentaba ahorcarlo. Por suerte papá había olvidado sacarle el collar de púas—que se le ponía cuando lo sacábamos a pasear, por si algún perro se le lanzaba—. Y acabaron llevándose al tipo, vivo, a la cárcel.

Fue en defensa propia, y el perro estaba vacunado, por lo que no hubo ninguna especie de amenaza contra Lykaio o alguno de la casa por lo que ocurrió.

Mamá dijo que jamás olvidaría esa rabia, esa ira que había demostrado Lykaio, «era otro perro, casi lo desconozco, se veía tan diferente, mostrando los dientes y haciendo ruidos…gruñidos. Pero cuando fue por el cuello del tipo, lo llamé y él se giró a mí, con rostro serio y su cola tiesa. Sentí miedo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que él sabía lo que hacía, y sabía quién era yo, y que nunca en su vida me haría daño». Papá luego nos comentó—a Leia ya mí—que mamá le tenía terror a los perros, sobre todo a los grandes. Y que Lykaio había ganado su corazón.

— Ven, ven —llamó mamá, Lykaio entró como una bala hasta la cocina. Ella le señaló el arroz en el piso, pero él lo olfateó un poco, y se quedó mirándola con la lengua afuera, como diciéndole «¿Estás loca que comeré eso? Está en el piso y ni sal tiene». Y no se lo comió.

Cuando vivíamos en Soltitán, Lykaio también tenía la costumbre de escaparse de casa haciendo agujeros al fondo del patio, y me iba a buscar al colegio donde—cuando era más pequeño—papá lo llevaba a buscarme, era antes de que lo ascendieran en el trabajo, luego de eso ya no me fue a buscar más, igual estaba grandecita ya. Pero Lykaio si podía, iba a buscarme. Se sentaba frente a la reja negra esperando, hasta que salía con Amethyst—mi mejor amiga de aquel tiempo—y Cecilia. Nadie se acercaba al perro, es que su cara…los colores y su expresión cuando tiene el hocico cerrado: se ve temible, peligroso y astuto.

Siempre creí que conocía mejor la ciudad que yo porque se veía tan seguro caminando, moviendo su cola enroscada, dejándome fingir que montaba a caballo sobre él, molestándole las orejas o tirándole los bigotes. Me miraba con sus ojos chocolate, llenos de sentimientos y diversión.

Me fui a la pieza seguida por Lykaio mientras mamá hacía de nuevo el almuerzo. Cuando me tiré sobre la cama él se sentó al lado mirándome con su cabeza sobre mi cama, apenas di dos palmadas sobre la cama y él saltó lleno de felicidad y se echó feliz.

— Si pudieras hablar —dije acariciando su gran cabeza.

 

Continuará

* * *

**Próximo Capítulo:** Casa


End file.
